Owariwa shinai Esto aún no termina
by Yuukochan7
Summary: Por algunos problemas, Cler y Ned deciden cambiarse de escuela secundaria... pero por extraño que parezca, luego de unos largos 6 años los fantasmas vuelven al asecho... Que es lo que harán Cler y Ned ahora? CAPITULO 2 UP! Gomen por tardar!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic de "_Gakkou no Kaidan_" Conocido como "_Historias de fantasmas_" o "_Ghost Stories_"

**TIPO:** Suspenso, acción y romance

Como esto lo hago sin fines de lucro no he tenido oportunidad de juntar el dinero necesario para comprar los derechos de_ Gakkou no Kaidan_, asi que tanto la historia original como los personajes le pertenecen a **Yosuke Takahashi**.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Comencé a ver "_Historias de fantasmas_" cuando tenia 13 años y aun existía "_Magic_"… que viejo!! Ahora tengo todo en DVD…

Amo esta historia y sigo insistiendo en que deba para más. Me encanta la pareja NedxCler y mis personajes favoritos son Kaya/Amanojaku y Hanako (la fantasma de pelo celeste y vestidito rosa que habita en los baños de chicas de la escuela vieja KAWAII)

El fic se enfoca varios años después de haber terminado la serie, Cler tiene 16 años.

Espero que disfruten este fic tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

Onegai! Quiero Reviews!

**CRÍTICAS POSITIVAS + CRÍTICAS NEGATIVAS igual a CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS**

**Yuu-chan**

* * *

**CAPITULO Nº 01**

La despedida fantasmal 

El olor del desayuno invadió el cuarto de Cler, quien despertó sobresaltada y sin siquiera cambiarse bajo la escalera, encontrando a su padre cocinando.

- Perdón! Me he quedado dormida! - Se disculpaba frente a su padre. La verdad era que la noche anterior se había quedado hablando con su vecino Ned hasta pasada la medianoche.

- No importa hija, - le respondía Richard - hoy comienzas en la nueva secundaria, déjame preparar por una vez el desayuno y tú preocúpate por ti… -

- Esta bien padre… iré a cambiarme - y así salio de la cocina, corrió escaleras arriba y entro en su cuarto, el cual ya no compartía con su hermano menor Ben, ya que había crecido mucho al igual que ella. Ya tenia 16 años y hoy comenzaría segundo año de secundaria alta en un establecimiento distinto, tal como había dicho su padre. Y no iba sola, también Ned comenzaría con ella. La razón? Lo recordaba muy bien y ya habían pasado más de 4 meses.

**FLASH BACK MODE** ((Modo "Recuerdos" para el que no lo sepa))

Cler caminaba entre medio de su hermano Ben y Ned. Cuando llegaron a la escuela se despidieron de Ben para dirigirse al curso de 1º de secundaria alta. Cuando entraron encontraron a su amigo Poul roseado de la mayoría de sus compañeros riéndose a carcajadas de lo que sea que contara POUM. Cler y Ned se miraron, pero decidieron no interrumpir a su amigo autoproclamado "investigador de cosas paranormales". Transcurrieron las primeras clases sin mucho problema, hasta la clase de literatura, anterior al receso del almuerzo. La profesora Koizumi pregunto como se llamaba cierto fantasma de una historia de terror que estaba leyendo. De golpe una chica de los primeros asientos se paro y dijo:

- Profe! Por que no le pregunta a Cler? - la mayoría de sus compañeros miraban con caras graciosas - Ya que ella aun cree en fantasmas! - todos comenzaron a reírse, incluso Poul a quien Ned miraba con mala cara. En cuanto a Cler, ella no entendía mucho…

- Chicos… silencio… - decía la profesora

- SI! CALLENCE! - Grito Ned poniéndose de pie. A su lado Cler seguía sentada sin entender

- JA! Miren quien la defiende! - Dijo un chico sentado al lado de la chica que salto primero - Otro que también cree en fantasmas aun! -

- Por Dios chicos, no digan tonterías… - pedía la profesora intentando calmar un poco el asunto.

- Pero profe! Es verdad! - continuo la primera chica - Nos lo contó Poul esta mañana, y él pasa mucho tiempo con ellos… -

Sus compañeros siguieron riendo hasta que la profesora se enojo de verdad, mientras tanto Cler y Ned miraban a Poul, quien los ignoraba. En ese momento Ned volvió a sentarse, pero eso no garantizo que a la salida le pegara una trompada en la cara a Poul.

- IDIOTA! Como se te ocurre hablar así de Cler?! Con la cantidad de veces que te salvo! - Le gritaba mientras Pulo estaba en el suelo debido a la trompada.

Ben y Cler observaban la situación desde atrás de Ned, pero cuando este avanzo para volverle a pegar a Poul que recién se levantaba Cler lo detuvo abrazándolo por la espalda.

- Cler… - le reprocho Ned algo sonrojado por la acción de su vecina.

- No importa… - le dijo apoyando su frente en la espalda de Ned - Al fin y al cabo solo dijo la verdad… -

- No tiene nada que ver! - Para sorpresa de Cler, Ned e incluso Poul, el que interrumpió fue Ben - No tendría que haber dicho nada! Él también vio a los fantasmas! Él también estuvo en peligro! Él también vio… a Amanijaku en el cuerpo de Kaya… - Por mas que lo intentara disimular aun le dolía la perdida del demonio.

- Ben… - dijeron al unísono Ned y Cler.

Lugo de eso tanto Cler como Ned tuvieron que sufrir las cargadas de sus compañeros hasta el día que informaron que en el próximo curso se cambiarían de secundaria. Los pocos compañeros que no se habían metido en el asunto les pudieron desear la mejor de las suertes, pero a los demás no les hicieron caso, y menos a Poul, al cual no veían desde el acto de clausura de clases. Ese mismo día regreso Nicole (la cual estaba estudiando en el exterior por una beca conseguida por la madre) y también discutió con Poul, resaltando su lugar junto a Cler, Ned y Ben.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK MODE**

Era duro acordarse de eso. Cler estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz la interrumpió.

- Hermanita, el desayuno esta listo… aun no te has terminado de cambiar? - preguntaba Ben desde la puerta.

- BEN! Golpea antes de entrar! - Le grito Cler tapándose ya que tenía el torso descubierto.

- Golpeé, pero no contestaste - Grito ben detrás de la puerta ya cerrada.

Luego de desayunar y de despedirse de su padre se reunieron con Ned en la salida de la casa Miyanoshita.

Tanto Ned como Cler estrenaban nuevo uniforme. El de Ned consistía en unos pantalones de vestir marrón claro (muy clarito) camisa blanca y chaqueta de color azul. El de las chicas era similar, pero tenía pollera del mismo color del pantalón y una chaqueta con corte femenino. A demás los chicos llevaban corbata y las chicas pañuelo.

Los tres se dirigieron a la secundaria de Ben, ya que la de ellos quedaba solo a unas 7 cuadras mas y habían decidido también ir caminando, pero antes pasaron para ver la escuela vieja por ultima vez, ya que no podían entrar muy a menudo ahora que no iban ahí. De golpe Hanako (la fantasma en forma de niña con el pelo celeste y vestido rosa que habita en los baños de la escuela vieja) les hace seña de que entren. Asustados porque podría haber algún fantasma molestando a los pacíficos espíritus de la vieja escuela, Cler y Ned entraron, pero lo que encontraron era un paquete en la entrada y Hanako con la estatua con su libro de piedra y el muñeco de biología con la cabeza dada vuelta.

Cler agarro el paquete y lo abrió, en su interior había una serie de objetos raros. Una botella con un papel escrito en rojo pegado, un cuadro muy bonito de la vieja escuela, un viejo metrónomo, un micrófono roto y el cuerpo de un muñeco sin cabeza.

- Para que no olvides que existimos - Le dijo Hanako, la única que alguna vez había pronunciado algo frente a ellos, aunque solo fuera una carcajada. De golpe ninguno de los tres estaba frente a ellos.

- Supongo que se fueron a dormir… - Le comento Ned agarrando la botella - No me trae muy buenos recuerdos que digamos… -

- Supongo que fue el fantasma que mas miedo le ocasiono a Hanako… - Menciono Cler - Espero que nadie los moleste ahora… vamos, llegaremos tarde… -

- Que harás con esto? - Le pregunto Ned sacándole la caja de las manos para llevarla él.

- Supongo que la tendré que llevar, no tenemos tiempo de regresar a casa… - Y así, pegándole un último vistazo a la escuela que tantos recuerdos les trajo se dirigieron a su nueva secundaria.

**Fin del Capitulo nº 01 La despedida fantasmal **

Proximo capitulo: Bettoven, Mary y el fantasma de las vias

* * *

Solo me queda aclarar que uso los nombres de los personajes de la versión latinoamericana, pero para los que no los conocen aquí les dejo la lista...

• **Cler** / Satsuki Miyanoshita

• **Ned** / Hajime Aoyama

• **Ben** / Keiichiro Miyanoshita

• **Nicole**/ Momoko Koigakubo

• **Karen** / Kayako Miyanoshita

• **Poul** / Reo Kakinoki

• **Richard** / Reiichirou Miyanoshita

Gracias por leer el fic!

**Yuu-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic de "_Gakkou no Kaidan_" Conocido como "_Historias de fantasmas_" o "_Ghost Stories_"

**TIPO:** Suspenso, acción y romance

Como esto lo hago sin fines de lucro no he tenido oportunidad de juntar el dinero necesario para comprar los derechos de_ Gakkou no Kaidan_, asi que tanto la historia original como los personajes le pertenecen a **Yosuke Takahashi**.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Cuando subi el primer capitulo no me tenia fe... pero no puedo dejar la historia sin terminar. Tiene al rededor de 10 capitulos, espero que no esperaran mucho la subida, pero bue, aca esta.

KISSU!

**CRÍTICAS POSITIVAS + CRÍTICAS NEGATIVAS igual a CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS**

**Yuu-chan**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO Nº 02

El fantasma del piano y Mary 

Cler y Ned habían llegado a la secundaria cargando este último con la caja, ya que no quería que Cler la cargara [^^ Cute!!!].

- Supongo que ya tenemos que entrar... Ned, quieres que la cargue yo? - le pregunto Cler, cosa que venia preguntando a cada rato.

- Te dije que no, tranquila... -

Así entraron a la nueva secundaria. Al entrar se encontraron con el rector con el cual habían hablado cuando fueron con sus padres. Les comento un par de cosas del establecimiento y les dijo que el los presentaría en el curso, ya que eran los únicos alumnos nuevos en ese curso. Los condujo al salón del 2º curso división 3 y les indico que esperaran afuera.

- Bien chicos, estoy acá para presentarles a unos nuevos alumnos - todos se sorprendieron y comenzaron a rumorear - señorita Miyanoshita, señor Aoyama, por favor pasen... -

Cler y Ned entraron y lo único que paso es que todos comenzaron a rumorear mas que antes, pero no parecía nada malo.

- Ellos son Cler Miyanoshita y Ned Aoyama y desde hoy pasaran a formar parte de este grupo, les pido que sean buenos compañeros con ellos... - el rector se dirigió a Cler y a Ned después - que tengan un buen comienzo chicos, nos vemos - y sin decir mas se fue.

- Cler, Ned mi nombre es Karen y soy la profesora de literatura, es un placer - se les presento la profesora que tenían a su lado - sus asientos son los de allá, les parece? -

Eran una mesa de dos al lado de la ventana, los terceros en la fila. Ambos fueron y se sentaron, dejando la caja entre medio.

La chica y el chico que se sentaban adelante se dieron vuelta.

- Hola! Yo soy Leti y el es Mat, es un placer conocerlos - Les dijo la chica. Tenia el pelo largo, enrulado y castaño claro, sus ojos color miel adornados con unos anteojos de lectura que no le quedaban nada mal. En cuanto a su compañero... tenia el pelo oscuro y los ojos celestes, además de ser bastante alto.

- El placer es nuestro, somos Ned y Cler - sonrió Cler.

- Soy el capitán del equipo de football de la secundaria, juegas al football Ned? - Le pregunto.

- Si, pero no estaba en el club en mi anterior escuela... - Ned no era de lo que se podía llamar "sociable" en esos casos.

- Muy bien chicos! Les explicare como nos manejares en literatura este año... - comenzó a explicar la profesora luego de escribir su nombre en el pizarrón - A demás de nuestra lista de libros anuales, que después se la entregara la encargada Koizumi -señalando a la chica de delante de pelo corto y gafas - por cada tipo de libro, tipo terror, fantasía, demás, harán una corta historia para mejorar su forma de redactar... Por ejemplo, comenzaremos con las historias de suspenso y terror... alguien se anima a contar alguna? -

El salón quedo en silencio, parecía como si nadie hubiera escuchado, pero todos estaban prestando atención. Cler y Ned se miraron, y al ver que nadie se animaba, Cler levanto la mano, haciendo que a Ned le apareciera una enorme sonrisa en la cara, ya que sabia lo que su vecina estaba a punto de hacer.

- Señorita Miyanoshita! No lo esperaba de usted... le gustan este tipo de historias? - Le pregunto amablemente la profesora.

- Digamos que se unas cuantas... -

- Pues cuente alguna, le parece? -

- Si... una que me gusta mucho se llama "el fantasma del pianista" - Ya a esa altura todos prestaban atención, pero Ned prendía su celular y buscaba algo en el mismo - Hace mucho tiempo, en la escuela que se encuentra detrás a donde nosotros fuimos antes, se encontraba la anterior escuela en funcionamiento, solíamos llamarla escuela vieja. Se cuenta que una chica fue a ayudar a su profesora a llevar unas cajas a la vieja sala de música, pero al final fue sin la profesora porque esta tenía que ayudar a otro profesor. La niña subió a la sala y cuando iba a abrirla comenzó a escuchar una melodía proveniente del salón. Cuando entro no había nadie, pero del piano salía la melodía de "para Elisa" hasta el final. Asustada la niña salio corriendo y se reunió con sus amigos. Estos investigaron y descubrieron que si escuchas cuatro veces el tema "para Elisa" del fantasma del piano, al termino de la cuarta vez morís. Esta chica regreso a su casa asustada. Sus padres llegarían tarde del trabajo, así que se puso a cocinar. De golpe el teléfono sonó, y cuando lo atendió comenzó a escuchar el tema. Asustada corto, pero el teléfono volvió a sonar e incluso más asustada desconecto el teléfono, pero el fantasma del piano no se dio por vencido y la canción se comenzó a escuchar en el televisor. La chica corrió al segundo piso y se encerró en su cuarto, deseando no terminar de escuchar el tema, pero el mismo se termino de escuchar en una caja de música que no estaba al alcance de sus manos. Ya la había escuchado dos veces - Los nuevos compañeros de Cler y Ned prestaban mucha atención, haciendo que Ned se pusiera mas contento, ya que era la primera vez que Cler contaba sus viejas aventuras - Salio corriendo de su casa, quería contarles a sus amigos, pero cuando corría por una calle desierta comenzó a escuchar devuelta el tema, pero esta vez era el piano de la vieja escuela quien la perseguía. Se dio a la fuga, pero el piano la persiguió hasta que termino el tema y desapareció. Al otro día fue a la vieja escuela con sus amigos, esperando que con destruir el piano bastara para que dejara en paz a la niña. Cuando llegaron la melodía comenzó a escucharse otra vez, y asustada la niña comenzó a revolear cosas al piano, hasta que le remolió un metrónomo y el piano se paro. Luego de eso la melodía "para Elisa" no se volvió a escuchar el la vieja escuela... fin - concluyo con una sonrisa. Pero cuando todos estaba en silencio se comenzó a escuchar el tema "para Elisa" y todas las chicas pegaron un grito.

- NED! Que malo! - Grito Cler, dándose cuenta que su vecino había puesto la melodía de su celular.

Todos comenzaron a reírse, incluso la profesora, del grito que habían pegado.

- Interesante historia, señorita Miyanoshita - le dijo la profesora

- Igual la de Mary es mas divertida... - le comento Ned a su lado guardando su celular.

- La de Mary? - Pregunto Leti - Cuéntala Cler! -

Y no le quedo otra, ya que Ned también había provocado la curiosidad de la profesora.

- En una montaña cercana a la ciudad - comenzo a contar Cler - hay una muñeca llamada Mary, que estaba embrujada, un niño la encuentra caminando y se la muestra a su hermana, pero no lo deja traérsela y luego en su casa aparece dicha muñeca, la hermana del niño le limpia con un pañuelo porque tenía sucia una mejilla y se enoja con el pequeño y le dice que no mienta, luego le dice que la lleve al basurerotas tarde, a la noche, llaman a la casa a lo cual la hermana va a contestar, la primera vez, dice esto: "hola soy Mary, vamos a jugar, estoy en el basurero", apenas cuelga, la segunda: "hola soy Mary, vamos a jugar, estoy en la tienda de cigarros", la tercera: "hola soy Mary, vamos a jugar, estoy al frente de tu casa". Luego asustada atiende y la muñeca le dice: "hola soy Mary, vamos a jugar, estoy detrás tuyo". La chica descubre que era la muñeca, grita y el padre viene a ver que pasa, entonces toma la muñeca y la arroja a la calle, luego en la escuela les cuenta a sus amigos lo ocurrido pero la llaman, era Mary diciendo que estaba frente a la escuela, la niña corre asustada a la azotea, la siguen sus amigos, y allí, suena el celular... era Mary diciendo que estaba en la azotea, haciendo que los chicos salieran corriendo. A la noche Mary llama a la niña otra vez, entonces con su vecino, que era uno de sus amigos, y su hermano van a un escondite y mientras ella esta sola, aparecen unos muñecos junto con Mary para jugar, cada muñeco daba una sugerencia de "Juego" por ejemplo: Como me quitaron una pierna, juguemos a quitar las piernas, como me arrancaron los ojos juguemos a arrancar los ojos, y así sucesivamente. Los muñecos amarraron a la niña y Mary dio la orden de arrancarle la cara, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlos a la niña se le cae el pañuelo del bolsillo con el cual limpio a Mary y esta se arrepiente y echa fuera a todos los muñecos. Lo ultimo que la niña escucho fue que Mary decía que la había pasado bien y que en otro momento volvería a jugar. Yo opino que lo único que quería Mary era jugar, nada mas... fin - termino.

Todos comenzaron a hablar y Mat le dirigió la palabra a Ned.

- Tenias razón, es mas entretenida, y Cler las cuenta muy bien, no Let? - le pregunto a su compañera de banco.

- Si! Eres fantástica Cler -

Y continuaron comentando las historias de Cler hasta el final del día. Como ya era costumbre Cler y Ned regresaban juntos a sus casas.

- Lety y Mat son muy buenas personas, no Ned? -

- Si, tienes razón - Le contesto con una sonrisa. Llevaba la caja otra vez - La clase de literatura fue muy entretenida... -

- Si... aunque me olvide de algo... - Ned la miro sorprendido - recuerdo que una persona intento salvarme con mucho ímpetu... - y miro a Ned de reojo, haciendo que este se sonrojara y Cler se riera.

- NO SEAS MALA! - Y así llegaron a sus casas.

* * *

Solo me queda aclarar que uso los nombres de los personajes de la versión latinoamericana, pero para los que no los conocen aquí les dejo la lista...

• **Cler** / Satsuki Miyanoshita

• **Ned** / Hajime Aoyama

• **Ben** / Keiichiro Miyanoshita

• **Nicole**/ Momoko Koigakubo

• **Karen** / Kayako Miyanoshita

• **Poul** / Reo Kakinoki

• **Richard** / Reiichirou Miyanoshita

Gracias por leer el fic!

**Yuu-chan**


End file.
